


Wrong Turn

by Iveta199423



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:51:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iveta199423/pseuds/Iveta199423
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasir and Agron are together over two years, but their love is still strong and they can not imagine living without each other. With a bunch of friends (Naevia, Crixus, Mira, Spartacus and Chadara) decided to spend a week at the cottage in the woods. However, on their way there something happen. The accident, which will change lifes of all of them ... Cannibalistic mutated monsters, hiding in the woods, are hungry and they chose the wrong turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any errors. English is not my mother tongue.  
> Thank you for your understanding.

"I still do not understand, why we had to invite him to join us."Agron spoke, and his voice was heard even over the loud music which was at full blast, as he liked it. Corner of his eye looked at Nasir, who was sitting in the passenger seat. Not sitting, rather lying, feet propped up on the dashboard, the seat tilted slightly backwards and face upwards. Facing the sun. Eyes closed and a small smile played on his lips. Fuck the gods, he was beautiful, Agron thought and again focused on the road in front of him, which was not easy task when Nasir was sitting next to him.

"He's Naevias boyfriend. She would no join us without him." Nasir said, opened his eyes and sat up. He stretched like a cat, which basked in the afternoon sun.

"Naevia has bad taste in men."Agron said. He could not stand that man, Crixus, but Naevia was close to his heart. She was a woman who had a big heart and kind sweet nature.

Nasir laughed softly and looked at him."Crixus is not so bad." He said, and continued, even when he heard Agrons doubting snort."And he loves her."He added."Naevia never had luck with men. Her last boyfriend beat her and you know it."Nasir said.

Agron sighed. Nasir was right, the last guy who dated Naevia a few months ago was a disaster. Agron did not like him from the first moment he saw him. He was self-centered and appropriated Naevia as if she belonged only to him. Agron himself remembered very well the day, when he came to Nasir and found Naevia there huddled in Nasirs arms and cried. Agron took one look at Nasir, to understand what caused this, and without any more word went to the bar, where that fucking bastard loved to go. He pulled him out and beat him with the promise that if he will once again approach her, he will end up even worse. When he returned back Nasir was mad at him because of it, but silently agreed with him.  
"You're right."Agron sighed in defeat."But only his name can soften my cock, so do not complain if I will be not sexual monster in there."He said. He took his right hand off the wheel and wrapped it around Nasirs shoulders. His expert fingers slipped into his dark raven hair and pulled off the rubber band. Once Nasirs hair was loose, just as Agron loved it, his fingers slipped into his hair and wrapped them around his fingers.

Nasir laughed and raised one of his eyebrows."Then it will be my task to keep your cock hard the whole week."He said teasingly, leaned to him and kissed his jaw. Slowly started covering his jaw with light kisses, sucked his skin, ignoring Agrons growls.

"Nasir. I'm driving."Agron said, and gripped a handful of his hair.

"Hmmm. It never bothered you when I did THIS when you were driving."Nasir whispered in his deep seductive voice and his warm words brushed against Agrons throat."Or this."He placed his hand on his thigh and squeezed it. After that moved his hand closer to his crotch.

"Nasir!"The car nearly drove off the road, when Agron felt how Nasirs hand moved closer to his crotch. Where his cock was already half hard and desirable for touches. He looked at Nasir, who gazed at him with those deep dark eyes and a teasing smile, which graced his lips. And when Agron saw that look he could not say no, nor did not want to. To say the true, he could never say no when it came to Nasir. He cup his nap and pulled him closer and kissed his thick lips. It was not a gentle kiss, but a hungry kiss full of lust and desire.

Nasir deepened their kiss and then bit Agrons lower lip and pulled away from him. Hand rubbed against bulge on his jeans, which earned him a jerky breath of Agron."Concentrate on the road." He whispered in his ear and bit his the ear lobe.

Agron sighed desperately and turned his attention to the road. "I can not concentrate on anything except your hands on me. If we will have an accident, it's all your fault."He said, but then was quiet except moans, which Nasir draw from him, when he began to work on bulge on his jeans and covered his throat with wet kisses.

 

And then that happened and everything started. The car rode over a strip of nails, which were over the entire road width. Tires tore. Agron had to grab the steering wheel with both hands, to keep the car on the road. He quickly stepped on the brake and the car stopped. Both were lucky that Agron was good driver, because if he was not, the car would end up in one of the many trees that lined the road.

"Are you okay?"Agron immediately turned to Nasir and placed his hands upon his shoulder and looked at his face and body, searching for possible injuries that were not there. 

Nasir slightly nodded his head and looked at him with his big brown eyes."What happened?"Nasir asked him.  
    
"I do not know. Perhaps there was something on the road."Agron said, opened the door and stepped out of the car to see what had happened.

"Oh, fuck! Tires are completely fucked!"Agron told him and went to see how bad it really was.

Tires were destroyed, and both front and rear. There were holes in them. Regular holes. Holes, which must had to cause something. But there was anything in tires. No broken glass, nails, nothing. Disconcerting.  
Agron ran his finger along the row of holes in one tire. Regular holes. And then he looked back at the road, where there was nothing. But something had to cause these holes, but what?

Nasir slowly got out of the car and stopped, when he saw, as if in the forest, that lined the road, something moved. He narrowed his eyes and stared into the forest, but could see nothing, but he could have sworn that there was something. Strange feeling crept over his spine, as if someone was looking at him. As if someone was looking at him with any good intention. This feeling chilled him over back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir saw Something or Someone... but can he believe his eyes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any errors. English is not my mother tongue.  
> Thank you for your understanding.

Nasir looked into the woods and then shook his head slightly, trying to thoughts and feelings that someone is in the woods, watching them, push out of his head. However, when he felt hand placed upon his small of back, he frightened and quickly turned around, finding that it was Agrons hand. And that it was Agron, who looked at him with those emerald eyes, which were full of concern.

"Something wrong?"Agron asked him and gently ran his hand up and down along his spine. Even through his T-shirt, which was Nasir wearing, Agron felt that he had goose bumps. It was not cold, so Agron deduced that something had to frighten him, something, but what?

Nasir shook his head."No. Everything is fine."He said, and focused his eyes on Agrons broad chest. He did not dare to look him in the eyes, because Agron always knew when Nasir lied and he did not want to bother him with his paranoid thoughts.

Agron stroked his cheek, along his jaw, then gently grabbed his chin and lifted his head so he could look in his eyes."Really?"He asked him, and when Nasir sighed, Agron knew that Nasir has something to say. Something he did not want to say. "You know that you can tell me anything."He hugged him and pulled him to his chest. Nasirs small figure perfectly fit into his strong arms.

Nasir rested his cheek on his chest and wrapped his arms around his waist."I saw something moving in the woods."He began, his eyes closed, breathing in the scent of Agron,which always managed to calm him. "But it was probably just animal ... squirrel. "He said, trying to explain what was it more to himself than to Agron.

Agron placed a kiss in his hair and moved a little back from him and looked him in the eyes."I'm sure it was nothing. An animal, what heard the accident and came to take a closer look and saw that there are people and fled away. I bet it was more afraid of you than you."He said, and bent down and kissed his lips lightly before pulling away."We should call Spartacus."Agron said.

Nasir nodded and pulled out his cell phone and called Spartacus. It rang once, twice, three times before Spartacus answered.

"What's going on guys?"Spartacus asked and even through the phone Nasir was sure that the man was smiling.  
"We had an accident."Nasir told and looked to Agron, who in his other ear whispered to put it on loud mode and Nasir did so.  
"An accident? Are you okay?" Spartacus asked, worries was heard in his voice.  
"Yeah, we're okay, but we stuck here. Something was on road and tires are ... fucked."Nasir said.  
"I told you that this happens when the German focus more on his passenger than on the road. His brain is big as fucking nut..."Said someone, who was sitting behind Spartacus and Nasir with Agron immediately recognize who it was.  
Nasir saw as anger bubbled in Agron."It was not my fault, you shit-eating ..."Before Agron could tell his whole sentence, Nasir pushed him away and walked around the car to be able to calmly talk to Spartacus.  
"How long will take you the ride here?"Nasir asked, ignoring Agron and his angry mutterings.  
"Hmm, give me 25 minutes and we will be there."Spartacus said.  
"Alright, we will ..."Nasir was still talking when the phone on the other side began to beep periodically. Beep... Beep... Beep... Nasir looked at the phone, which said 'NO SIGNAL' and frowned.

 

Nasir pushed phone back in his pocket and returned to the front hood of the car, where Agron stood with arms folded across his chest and scowling. Nasir could not understand why Agron and Cricus hate each other so much, even though in several cases they are so similar. Both are warm-blooded, loving, protective and loves challenges. However, when Nasir now thinks about it, both, Agron and Crixus are like two alpha males. And in the pack can not be two alpha males. Or can?

"So?"Agron asked, and looked at him.

Nasir sat down on the front hood of the car and looked at Agron."They should be here in 25 minutes. That's all Spartacus said before the signal was cut off."He said and looked at the surrounding woods."Woods around are cutting off any signal. So all we can do is wait."He said.

Agron looked at Nasir, who laid down on the hood of his beloved black sports car. Hands under his head as pillow and face exposed to sunlight. The sun's rays fell on his olive skin and he looked even more beautiful. Basked like a cat. Agron already noticed that when it was nice and sunny days, Nasir always seek any place, where he was lying and sunning all day long. Basked, as do cats.  
Agron grinned and stepped closer, between his thighs and ran his hands along his thighs."Yes we have to wait, but that does not mean we can not do something much more pleasant."Agron purred, pulled Nasirs T-shirt up a little, bent down and kissed him on the abdomen just above the edge of his pants.

Nasir arched in the back, when felt Agrons lips against his skin."Agron ..."Nasir moaned his name and hands strayed to his short chestnut hair.

Agron laughed against his skin and purely masculine conceited smile appeared on his lips as he heard the sweet sounds, which draw from Nasirs throat. He continued to kiss his stomach. His tongue found it's a way straight up to his navel. When he reached that place, kissed his navel and tongue slid in.

Nasir was arching under Agrons kisses. Eyes closed. Nasir knew very well that Agron was in bed like a god. Agron could just take off his shirt and everyone thought he was a god with those solid muscles all over his body. However Agrons tongue was something that drove him to insane. "Agron ... I want .."Nasir arched like a bow again. His body craving for more than just his tongue.

Agron smirked,lifted his head and like a snake crawled across Nasirs body to be in the same level with his eyes. During this movement, Agron took great care to be rubbing against Nasir as was possible.  
"Yes sweetie, what do you want?"Agron asked him playfully, his lips brushed against Nasirs, which was ajar, and from which came a loud groan when their crotches brushed against each other."Tell me what you want."He licked his thick lower lip. Only teasing him, trying to draw him into some action.

What Agron did to him was sweet torture. And when their crotches rubbed against each other, it was not only he who was desirable. Nasir felt that Agron was half hard as well as himself.  
"I want ... you."Nasir legs wrapped around Agrons waist, his arms wrapped around his broad shoulders and pressed himself to him, his lips attacked his, which just teasingly brushed against his. The kiss was hungry, lustful. Scorching passion clashed in the kiss. Nasirs tongue slipped into his mouth and slowly examined every corner of his mouth, than their tongues met and began to circle each other like two fighters getting ready for fight.

"Mhmm ..." Agron moaned into the kiss. His hands rubbed Nasirs thighs until his hands found their way over his hips, sides to his hair. He burried his fingers into his hair and some dark strands wrapped around his fingers, while his other hand caressed his cheek.

It was Nasir who broke their kiss. Lips red and swollen from their kiss and lungs longing for oxygen. He was breathing rapidly and his breathing was choppy. He cocked his head to the side to allow Agron attack his throat with his lips. Agron was kissing, sucking and biting his neck and Nasir loved that. Heat pervaded his whole body, from the toes into whole body. Blood pulsed in his body, particularly in the temples and the crotch.

Nasir opened his eyes. Face toward the forest. And at that moment he saw it. A figure, which was in the forest and stared at them. The figure was not as far and Nasir saw how the figure looked like. Round head, high forehead with something on that looked like tumors, eyes sunken in skull, big nose, mouth ajar with crooked large teeth, long white hair which grow on the back of it's skull. It was a man dressed in blue overalls and a plaid shirt. Ax in hand.  
  "Agron!"Nasir said and his voice sounded frightened. He placed his hands upon Agrons chest and pushed him away.

Agron, confused by sudden change of the situation, looked at Nasir. Green eyes still in a haze of passion but full of concern. "What? Did I something ..."He could not complete his sentence, because Nasir began to speak again.

"There! In the woods. Someone was there and watched us."Nasir said, looking back into the forest, but nobody was there.

Agron looked in the direction where Nasir was looking and saw nothing, so his eyes looked back at Nasir and placed both his hands on his neck. "Nasir, there is nobody. Are you okay? You sure that you did not hit your head during an accident?"He asked him, circled thumbs gently against his arteries in the neck. Agron could feel even through the skin, the blood flowing wildly in Nasirs body. Nasir was terrified, but why?

Nasir pushed his hands away and glared at him."I know what I saw."Nasir said and wrapped his own arms around his chest. Am I really so sure what I saw, Nasir thought and looked back into the forest. Someone or something was there, and that something was watching them and it was something so repulsive, horrible and ugly as anything what Nasir ever saw and it caused that he began to tremble.

Agron looked at him, his green eyes were soft and full of concern for him. When Nasir began to tremble, Agron tightly wrapped his arms around him and held him against his chest."Everything is alright Nasir."Agron whispered in his ear and gently rubbed his back. His green eyes looking in forest for anything, anyone what or who would cause this to Nasir.

Nasir leaned into his embrace. Embrace, which always brought him solace."Maybe you're right."Nasir mumbled against his chest.

 

Several long minutes, they stood there like that. Nasir sitting on the hood of the car and Agron standing between his thighs with his arms around him. Clutching to each other.

Car horn sounded unexpectedly and they both startled and almost jumped. They turned and stared at Spartacus car, in which were their friends and Crixus.  
"So here are our lovebirds."Mira said and got out of the car."We were hoping to find you two in a much more intimate position."Mira grinned.  
  Spartacus smiled slighty at them.  
  Naevia briskly walked toward them. Literally pushed Agron from Nasir and looked at him."Are you okay?"Naevia asked him softly and Nasir nodded and smiled at her."Yeah, everything's fine."Nasir lied, hoping that Agron will remain discreet about what happened a few minutes ago.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crixus sometimes has bad ideas, which Agron condemns, but in this one Agron must agree with him. Is it bad or good sign?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any errors. English is not my mother tongue.  
> Thank you for your understanding.

Agron stood back and looked at Nasir, as he spoke with Naevia. He knew very well how close Naevia with Nasir were. They were like siblings. Although they share not the same blood, they had a strong bond. However, this time Agron did not rest his gaze upon them to admire their strong bond, but it was Nasir, who was the reason for his concern.  
He turned and looked into the woods, to the place where Nasir swore that seen there someone. When Agron looked there now, saw nothing but trees. Maybe he should look there and show Nasir that his fears are unnecessary or perhaps Nasir saw correctly and somewhere in the high grass is someone, possibly injured one or perhaps someone seeking for something. Agron decided to go there and walked towards the other side of the road, where was the accessible way to the entrance of the forest.

Nasir talked with Naevia, who complained, how is ride with Mira terrible and that she heard her stories like a hundred times. Something Nasir knew very well. While speaking with Naevia, Nasir calmed down and almost completely forgot what previously saw in the woods. Maybe it was just my imagination after all, he thought.  
However, when the corner of his eye saw Agron as he walked toward that place, chill crossed his back. He apologized, walked pass Naevia and quickly went to Agron. He grabbed his wrist and stopped him. "Where do you think you're going?"He asked him and his brown eyes stared into his green, waiting for an answer, though subconsciously Nasir already knew the answer, but he did not want to hear it.

Agron looked at Nasir and then pointed toward the forest. "Maybe someone is really there. I'll go take a look if ..."Agron could not say more because Nasir squeezed his wrist. Convulsively.

Nasir closed his eyes and shook his head. "No! Do not go there! There is nothing in there and..."He said, taking a deep breath."... I do not want you to go there."He said, recalling again the picture of what he saw. Monster, he could not think of another name for it. Nasir was not a superficial person, but that creature was ugly, a freak of nature and he did not want Agron to got close to something like that, if what he saw was real and if not, then there was no reason why Agron should go there.

Agron laced fingers with Nasirs and squeezed. Green eyes stared at him and Agron bent down so that only Nasir could hear him."Nasir, you're not telling me everything."He said.

Nasir looked into his beautiful green eyes, and his gaze was so penetrating that Nasir was preparing to tell him the real reason. "Agron, I ..."Nasir took a deep breath to say the true and in that way condemn himself as a fool in eyes of his boyfriend, when his speech was interrupted by Spartacus.

"Guys, I'm sorry to interrupt, but we need to figure out what to do."Spartacus said, gesturing toward car."This car will not move from here. We need to call a tow truck."He said and looked at Agron.

Agron shrugged, his eyes still fixed at Nasir. "So call a tow truck. Better to get out of this fucking forest as soon as possible..."

"That's the problem."Mira interrupted him, came to him and literally shoved her phone in Agrons face, to get his attention."No Signal."She said and then looked at Nasir."You were lucky that you could call Spartacus before, because in this whole damn forest is no signal."Mira frowned.

Nasir shuddered over this information. They will stuck here. He shuddered only slightly so that noone noticed, except Agron, who always had eyes only for him. And when Nasir felt Agrons arm wrapped around his waist, Nasir gratefully pressed himself to his side.

Agron pulled Nasir closer and stared at Spartacus. "And what the hell are we going to do? Shall we make the camp and spent a night over here, or what?!"

Spartacus frowned."We could ride back in town and call from there, but it would take a long time."He said, then sighed."But I guess it's our only choice."He said.

"Or we can go to the house, what is standing down there under the hill and ask people who lives there if they have a phone."All eyes turned to Crixus, who spoke. Crixus frowned when all eyes fixed at him."What?"He asked. "I saw it, when we were driving around."He said, and frowned even more.

Agron looked at that fucking...Crixus and frowned. "Your ideas are always the fucking worst ideas I've ever heard..."

"Agron!"Nasir frowned, but Agron quieted him by pulling him closer.

"...but this one is not so bad. And it is better than wait here over 4 hours until you get into town and then another 4 or 5 until you will get back here with a tow truck."Agron said, and at the moment hated himself for it, that he had to agree with Crixus.

Spartacus blinked several times, not sure if what just happened was true, or if he just heard wrong, but Agron agreed with Crixus. It was a sign of something ... he hoped something good."Very well. So we should go before..."Spartacus could not finish his sentence because Mira started to speak.

"Someone should stay to watch over cars."Mira said and from tone of her voice was heard that it was already decided who will stay here 'watch over' cars.

Agron raised his eyebrows and looked at her."And that someone should be who?"He asked her.

"Me and Spartacus. Of course."She said and rolled her eyes as if it was not obvious.

"I swear, if you will do something in my car, I'll kill you both."Agron said, pointed his finger at Spartacus, who looked as if he was the most surprised of them all, and then at Mira.

Mira smirked and pushed away his finger,which pointed at her."Calm down. Doing the same thing in the same place is not fun."She said and grinned.

"What?!"Agron looked shocked between Mira and his car."That ... you .. and...him ...in my car... no ..."Agron frowned and looked at Spartacus, who stared at the ground, as if there was something much more interesting.

Nasir burried his face in Agrons chest, trying to hide his laughter, after what he saw the expression on his face. He was not happy with the fact that Mira and Spartacus did 'something', Nasir preferred not know what, even though he had some idea, in their car.

Mira patted Agrons shoulder."But I must say that it was not comfortable at all."Mira said, teasing Agron at anytime she could.

"You have to find a suitable position."Nasir said, but he realized what he said, when all shocked eyes turned at him. He was embarrassed. Cheeks slightly red. Nasir was known that he doesn't like talking about his sex life with Agron and forbade even Agron to talk about it and now he say something like that. 

"Without this information I could live."Crixus said and frowned, but once Naevia gently stroked his arm, he relaxed and even smiled at her, if it could be considered for smile, light raised corners of his lips.

"We should go now, before the sun sets."Naevia said, looking at Crixus, who agreed with her.

Agron nodded and looked at Nasir, who was still embarrassed and so damn cute. He leaned down and kissed him on the cheek."Come."He said, smiling at him and laced his fingers with his and followed Naevia and Crixus along the road back.

Mira waved until they disappeared from her view, screaming."And do not come back too soon."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group split up, will they become easier targets like that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any errors. English is not my mother tongue.  
> Thank you for your understanding.

Mira lowered arms to her sides, when she have not seen anyone of her friends and with a smile she turned and looked at Spartacus who leaned against side of his black Escalade.  
She smiled widely and slowly walked toward him and put her hands on his hips, stood up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against his. The response of Spartacus was that he deepened the kiss. Mira pulled away with a smile, which played on her lips."Finally, now we have some time for themselves."Mira said with a smile of a wild cat that was about to catch a bird in its claws.

Spartacus wrapped his arms around her and looked into her brown eyes with a smile, which adorned his lips."Yes, but we had not to let go Agron and Crixus, because when they are together they are as dangerous as a bomb ..."Spartacus was silenced by Miras finger against his lips.

Mira frowned as she leaned away from him and ran her hands over his chest up and down."Spartacus, could you stop to think about them, when I am right here?"She asked him, looking into his blue eyes."They are big boys, and plus they are not alone, Nasir and Naevia are with them and whether you like it or not, they can handle them better than you do." Mira said.

Spartacus listened to her words and reconsider that she is right. He buried his fingers into her long, thick dark hair and pulled her mouth back to his. Their first kiss was gentle, but slowly began to grow with passion. And after a few minutes, they were pressed to each other and clawed on each other like wild animals, which was hungry for meat.

 

**********************************

 

They walked along the road over a few minutes and Agron still could not see anything, no house or a path, which would lead to the house."Are you sure that this is the right way?"He asked Crixus.

Crixus did not even turn around to look at Agron, still walking, hand in hand with Naevia."I know exactly where to go. Plus I saw the map at the gas station."Crixus retorted.

Agron scowled at his answer and was about to speak, call him with some not so local name for him, but stopped when Nasirs arm slipped around his waist. Agron wrapped an arm around his shoulders and fingers gently brushed against his olive skin.

Nasir pressed himself closer to Agron, walked side by side behind Crixus and Naevia. Nasir clung to Agron not because he was scared, but because he simply loved his presence and that big body pressed against his own.  
Deep in his mind was still the face of a monster and the feeling that something was/is watching them still managed to shot chill down his spine, but now when they went down the road and from the surrounding forest penetrated the birds singing and crickets chirp, Nasir felt more relaxed.

 

The forest was really beautiful, tall green trees and green grass. However, this opinion was changed when in forest along the road started to appear old tires and various papers, garbage.  
When they passed a few more meters, in forest near the road saw the bonfire. A small fire. However, around the fire was noone.

"Hello!"Crixus shouted loudly and looked around if anybody is around, but there was nobody."Hey, anybody there?!"

No answer.

"Nobody is there."Crixus said something, what everybody already knew.

"But someone had to start it."Nasir said, looking at the fire, as if the fire was literally hypnotizing him.

"Maybe people who lives in that house."Naevia said.

Crixus frowned."Maybe."

Agron turned his gaze from the fire and forest toward Nasir."We should keep going."He said, hand gently pulled Nasirs dark lock of hair from his face behind his ear and kissed his temple."Come."He said, and walked in the direction along the road, leaving the fire behind.

 

Agron walked along the road, which led them toward the house, leaving Naevia and Crixus behind their backs. He wanted to be there as quickly as possible to got out of this fucking forest as soon as they can, because he saw what this forest was doing to Nasir and he did not like it.

Nasir looked over his shoulder at Naevia and Crixus, who were talking and laughing, but they were far away from them."Should not we wait for them?"He asked Agron.

Agron looked at Nasir and then looked back over his shoulder at them. "I think they are cool, but ..."He took a deep breath when he looked at Nasir, who was looking at him with these big brown eyes."Guys are okay, back there?"Agron yelled at a couple who followed them.

"Sure!"Naevia and Crixus responded at the same time.

Agron looked at Nasir."See.They are completely cool."He said.

Nasir sighed in defeat."Fine. You were right."He said but the corners of his mouth twitched in a smile."This time."Nasir quietly mumbled the last words, but he would be a fool if he thought that it escapes the ears of his boyfriend.

Agron leaned to him."This time, I will not let you at rest even for a second, when we get to the cottage of Spartacus."He whispered in his ear."Bed will be everything you will remember from the whole week, because it will be the only place where you will be."He kissed him under the ear lobe, at the place where Nasir was the most sensitive and the only one kiss sent a chill up Nasirs whole body, as Agron knew pretty well.

Nasir closed his eyes,when Agrons lips pressed to his sensitive place and was himself surprised that his legs still carry him, even though his mind was completely somewhere else.He exhaled air from his lungs and looked at Agron, who smiled broadly at him. "Promises. Only promises."Nasir said and elbow him in the side, smirking.

Agron grinned."I keep my promises."He said, lacing their fingers and brought their entwined fingers to his lips and kissed Nasirs joints."But soon you'll see yourself."He smiled at him.

 

**********************************

 

Mira sat in Agrons car and looked for something there. Looking for something to eat. It had been over an hour and their friends were still away.

"Did you find anything?"Spartacus asked, looking in their bags, which were in the trunk of his Escalade.

"Nope."Mira said, and sighed."Not a single snickers. And everyone would say that such a big man like Agron will have in the car at least one snickers."She sighed and leaned back in the seat.

"Do you think that they will be back soon?"Mira asked, but came no answer.

"Spartacus?" Mira adjusted the back mirror in car to see if Spartacus is still there, but in back mirror she saw nothing, only black escalade and empty road.  
She got out of the car and looked around."Spartacus?"Mira went toward escalade, to see if he is there, but he was not there.

"You pee or something?"She asked aloud and wrapped her arms around herself and suddenly the whole forest seemed to be very quiet. Too quiet.

Mira stood beside escalade and then saw shoe, down in the grass. Mira walked down there and looked at the shoe."Spartacus, this is not funny!" She frowned and looked around and then saw it. Not even a three feet from her, was on the ground, in the dust, ear. Spartacus's ear.

"Jesus!"Mira was terrified and started backed.

Suddenly, the hands, which held barbed wire appeared from behind her and pressed barbed wire against her mouth. Barbed wire burried into her skin and meat. Barbed wire tore her skin and meat. Mira tried to yell, beg for mercy and move her arms and legs to hit the person, but the hands held her tightly, barbed wire was cutting deeper. The blood dripped on her stomach when the hands pulled her up. Mira was choking with her own blood.

 

**********************************

 

All eyes were fixed upon the dead, run over an animal, which has already begun to smell. The carrion was only a few hours old, but the summer sun performed it's magic and accelerate the decomposition process.

"Did not you say you're hungry?"Agron asked, and looked at Naevia, who frowned at him.

"I'm not so hungry to eat a dead squirrel."Naevia said and hit Agrons arm with her fist.

"It's not a squirrel, but possum."Nasir said.

"How do you know?"Naevia asked, but before Nasir could answer Crixus interrupted them.

"Because it were they who rode over it."Crixus grinned.

Nasir looked at him."At medicine, we started on a dead animals."He said.

Agron did not stay by carrion so long to enjoy the view of Crixus, who felt embarrassed, and instead walked along the road and then stopped and grinned when he saw the house, about which Crixus was talking. "Hey guys! It is over there."Agron said excitedly, looking at wooden house, which could be considered more as hut than house. It was a hut, around which there were several old cars.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron, Nasir, Naevia and Crixus enter the house, will they find what they were looking for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any errors. English is not my mother tongue.  
> Thank you for your understanding.

The hut stood on a large flat spot under the hill. The central and dominant of the whole place was a wooden hut, which looked very old and almost could be considered for abandoned if smoke did not come out from the chimney. Around the house there were a lot of cars, old, which seemed that even the best mechanic would not be able to bring them to life, but on the other hand, there were several cars that looked pretty well. When the wind raise, chime which hung on the porch started to move and the wind brought the sounds of chime up to them.

When Nasir heard Agrons voice, immediately forgot the carrion and ran to him. When he reached his side, Nasir looked in the same direction and smiled broadly."Let's hope they will have a phone."Nasir said and looked at Agron.

Agron grinned and looked toward hut."It does not look like a villa, but it may be only an external view."He said.

Naevia appeared beside them and stared at the hut with look, which said, 'you must be kidding me.'"I hope you're right Agron."She said.

**

The four-member group went towards the hut. Dirt road led there, road over which could drive a car without any problems. They walked around cars and other things, which were there. On one side of the car were paint white crosses and some numbers, and symbols. Against the cars were leaning pieces of bicycles, bucket and spade.

When everyone stopped before the porch, Agron walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. "Hello? Anybody home?"Agron yelled and knocked loudly.

No answer.

Nasir looked around. "It seems that nobody is home. We should..."He wanted to continue, but when he saw that Agron was already opening the front door, first door, he had to ask. "Hey, hey, what are you doing?" He asked him in disbelief.

Agron opened the first front door and looked at Nasir."I was gonna see if they had a phone."He said, putting his hand on the knob to open the second main door."You guys can wait out here if you want."

"You can not just go barging into someone's house like that."Nasir said and wanted to start with how it is lawless, and things like that, but Crixus forestalled him.

"Hey guys, I do not like it. Step into someone's house is not a good idea. Come on, we can go look if along the road are others houses, where maybe will be someone."Crixus said.

Naevia looked at Crixus."And what if there are not another houses?"She said."And I need to pee."She said and walked towards the door.

Agron looked at them."Guys, we got one wrecked car. I mean, we really need a phone."Then he looked at Nasir, who sighed in defeat.

Crixus stood in his place for several long seconds before followed Naevia.

Agron slowly opened the door and went inside. "Hello! Anybody there?" He asked aloud,stepping into the dark, musty room. It was a small room in which were two beds, each in a different corner and in the center of the room was a large wooden table. On the table was a lot of plates, cups and glass jars in which were scraps of food and flies were flying around it as around the shit. The place was one big a mess.

Nasir stepped in just right behind Agron and looked around."Jesus. How can anyone live in such a mess?"He said, and his eyes fell on the bowl of half-eaten meals, which was on the table.The dishes were full of flies for which it's content had to be a delicacy as Nasir could guess."Let's just do what we gotta up and get out of here."Nasir said. He had not a good feeling from this whole place.

Naevia slipped into the room and Crixus right behind her. "Hey, I'm not sensing a phone here."She said, looking around.

Crixus looked around in the room."Okay, who lives here."He said.

Naevia shook her head."I don't know, but can you help me find a bathroom?"She asked him and grabbed his hand, right after what he nod slightly.

Crixus held Naevias hand and walked to one door, which were there. They were lucky because they just found the bathroom door.

Naevia pushed past him and entered the bathroom, but before she could close the door, Crixus stopped her. 

Crixus placed his hand on the door frame and looked at her."Okay. Be quick. Two minutes. I'll be here." He said, looking into her eyes.

Naevia rolled her eyes and nodded."Okay. Okay."She said and closed the door. Crixus wanted to protect her, she knew that very well, but sometimes overstep, but it was still cute.  
She looked in the mirror, which was above sink. She sighed and adjusted her hair, which had pulled back in a ponytail. Then she looked around and walked towards toilet, which was everything but clean. She was sick from the sight.

Agron chose one door, which led to room behind kitchen. It was the sound of engine, what led him there. He looked at cable, which led from engine to the fridge. Agron stepped closer and opened the fridge. Inside, there were a lot of jars, which were full of meat. Never in his life saw something like this. Raw meat in jars. But his attention was attracted to the white box there. Agron slowly pulled it out to look at it.

Nasir looked around. On the walls were hung saws and axes. Deep in the table was burried meat cleaver. On the floor were dark spots from something, which Nasir did not dare to say from what. But the phone was not there. He stopped by the small table by the window, where was the bowl in which were several different keys from different cars.  
Nasir followed Agron, but stopped in the kitchen instead to follow him to fridge. His attention caught a large pot, which stood on the stove and in which something boiled and bubbled. Nasir took the ladle, which was in it and took something in and picked it up to see what it is. In the soup were large pieces of flesh and bones. Strange dark meat.

"Agron."Nasir said, walking back to the living room, if he could call it like that. 

"Mhmm."Was Agrons answer.

"We should leave."Nasir said. He was walking through living room again, when he saw a blue flowered dress on the ground. He picked it up and was shocked by what he saw under the dress. There was a wrapped belt with nails. It looked like something what used the police, but it was more primitive. Hard leather into which was put nails."Guys, guys, check this out." Nasir said.

Naevia looked around in the bathroom and looked at one of the many shelves that were there. There were two jars. In one of them were several dental prostheses and the other one was full of teeth, of all sizes, small-large, healthy-ugly. Then she stepped to the tub, around which was curtain. Slowly pushed back the curtain and what she saw shocked her the most. The tub was full of thick red liquid and when her eyesight went further there was a human hand, protruding from the water. "Oh, God. Oh, God. Crixus. Crixus!"

Crixus was waiting at the door to the bathroom and stared at the pile of books, on which was box. He opened it and suddenly started play soft music. It was a music box, which when he opened the pink ballerina started turning around. Naevias scared voice shocked him and his hand pushed into music box with a ballerina, which fell on the floor. Crixus fixed his eyes at Naevia when she ran out the door. Crixus saw fear and panic in her eyes."What happened?"He asked her and placed his hands upon her arms. 

"... Crixus, we have to go now!"She said. She shook her head and still could not believe what she saw. All she knew was that she wanted to get out from this creepy house.

Before Naevia came out from bathroom, Agron slowly opened white box and looked at the contents. His breath stopped in his throat over look what was inside. Agron did not study medicine, but he knew how a human heart looks like, and what was in that box was a human heart. Heart was still covered in blood, but were clearly visible bulging arteries and veins. "Oh, fuck!" He said, but then came the voice of Naevia to his ears. Agron quickly returned the box in the fridge before went quickly into the living room, where they were all.

Nasir looked at Naevia, who looked shocked and she was so pale, as if she was sick."Naevia what happened to..."Noone replied to his question, because at the time Agron entered the room and spoke.

"We need to get back to Mira and Spartacus."Agron said, jaws had clenched tightly together. He grabbed Nasirs hand and led him toward the door. Agron wanted Nasir to be far away from this hut and from this fucking forest.

Nasir did not know what was happening. Why everyone suddenly want to leave so fast? What happened? "What about a phone?"Nasir asked Agron and fixed his large brown eyes at him.

"There is not phone." Agron replied briefly and was about to open the door, but before he did so, he looked out the window and saw how the road, after which they came a few minutes before, rode large old car, which pulled the Black Escalade, Spartacus car, behind."Shit!"

Crixus looked at Agron, who looked as if he was about to explode with rage or collapse. At first he did not know the reason of it all, but then he understood. A sound of a car remind him something he almost forgot. "There's a back door.I saw a back door.Come on."Crixus said, quickly turned and walked toward the door, he spoke about.

"Go! Go!" Agron said to Nasir and Naevia, who quickly followed Crixus to the back door.

Crixus opened the door."Okay, hurry."He said, before he opened the door wide open and instead of to led out, the door led only into a small room, where there was nothing. "Shit!No!"Crixus frowned and desperately ran with arm against the wooden walls. This he repeated again and again.

Agron looked at Crixus, who ran against the wall again and again, but he knew very well that it will not budge."Crixus! Crixus! It's not gonna Budge! Come on!"Agron yelled at Crixus and when it did not help, walked past Nasir and Naevia and squeezed his arm."Take Naevia and hide."Agron said with serious voice.

Agron looked at Crixus and Naevia and then turned and fixed his eyes at Nasir. His loving eyes, which had only for him, for his love. He grabbed Nasir by the arm and led him toward the living room. He looked around and then pointed to one of the beds, which stood against the wall."There!"He said and gently pushed Nasir forward. His eyes were fixed at the door, which remained closed.

Nasir looked at Agron and then quickly crawled under the bed. Back pressed against the wall and his eyes were as big frightened eyes of doe."Agron!"Nasir whispered loudly when he saw that Agron did not move.

Agron was looking at the door a little longer and then crawled under the bed as well. Agron was lying on his stomach and looked at Nasir. "Everything will be okay."Agron whispered almost inaudibly, he leaned forward and kissed his lips briefly, but in that one kiss was more emotion than words could express it. Love, fear, and many more.

When Agron was about to pull away from the kiss, Nasir gently grabbed his chin and held his lips pressed against his longer, painfully from the fact that it could be their last kiss. When the door opened, Nasir breaks the kiss and looks from under the bed towards the door.

 

**

 

The car stopped with Spartacus's car attached to it. Cars doors opened with the creaking and was heard as two pairs of feet hit the dirt road. Two figures walked toward the house. Was heard inhuman shrieks, which were loud and then a deeper murmur. They not even spoke words. Unintelligible.  
The door opened wide and two figures walked inside. Was heard the sounds of munching.

Agron turned his eyes from Nasir towards the door. Pressed his lips into his forearm, so that his breath is not hear. His own heart was beating so fast that he hoped that no one can hear it.

Nasir pressed himself closer to Agron, a hand laid on his back. The heart was beating rapidly against his chest, as if it wanted to jump out of his chest and walk away. Fear boosted his blood, which throbbed in his temples as if he ran just minute ago marathon.

Agron could hear Nasirs quick breath near his ear and felt how fast his heart was beating. He would lied if he said that his heart was not just as quickly. Agron was scared too. Fear clutched his throat. But more than the fear about himself was fear for Nasir.

Steps were loudly heard, as they fell against the wooden floor. Nasir and Agron watched as the figure stopped just by the bed, they were hiding under. Nasir put a hand on Agrons shoulder and squeezed him tightly, almost painfully.

Was heard loud exhale of person who stood by the bed, under which they were hidding, and then fell to the ground a body. It was Mira. Her face was turned toward them. Those brown eyes, which were still full of life, were dead now. Barbed wire was deeply buried into her mouth. The corners of her mouth tore and blood flowed out. Red thick liquid, which flowed toward them.

Agron had to press his mouth tighter in his forearm, so that not a single sound escaped his lips and fear ran down his spine as he heard Nasirs quiet painful whimper.

From Nasirs mouth escaped quiet whimper when he saw his friend, who was dead. Therefore, he pressed hand over his mouth. Tears were in his eyes.

The blood, which flowed from Miras torn mouth, flowed directly to them. A small stream, which made it's way to Agron. Agron looked at the crimson stream and tried to pull away, but still blood touched his hand and he pressed his mouth even deeper in his forearm.

Nasir dug his blunt nails into Agrons shoulder, and his head buried into his back. Between his shoulder blades.

When Agron felt Nasirs head resting between his shoulder blades, he longed to be able to turn around to grip him in his arms and tell him that everything will be fine and that it's just a dream. Very bad dream. But it was not a dream but a reality. Their friend was dead, and they will also, if something happens.

Then someone grabbed Miras hair and pulled her toward the table. Mira was like a rag doll, her legs stretched behind. There was sigh and that person picked up the body and threw it on the table. Her hands were hanging over the edge of the table. Suddenly was heard a loud laughter and the clink, as if something was taken from the wall and then was heard only cutting. But that was not wood into which was saw placed but something much softer.  
Saw again and again cut into Miras meat. Back and forth movements were repeated until it arrived to the bone. Blood dripped to the ground, forming a puddle of blood under the table.

Agron did not see what was happening up on table, but the sound of it was enought for him. His eyes saw only one pair of legs. The second pair appeared a second later. Moved closer to the bed and rested the gun against it. Cink! One shotgun cartridge fell to the ground and rolled under the bed. Shotgun cartridge brushed against Agrons hand. He widely spread eyes and pulled his hand back.

Nasir looked up when he heard a soft clink and his gaze fell on the shotgun cartridge, which touched Agrons hand. Nasir grabbed him firmly by the arm and pulled him back, closer to the wall and his own body.

The hand reached under the bed, searching for shotgun cartridge.

Agron pressed himself closer to Nasir and let his arms wrap around his chest. Nasir pressed him so tightly that Agron felt every bone in Nasirs body.

Hand found its way to the shotgun cartridg and lifted it.

Nasir firmly clutched Agron to his chest. Head buried in his throat and hot tears streaming down over his throat.

Naevia saw everything through the keyhole. She was hididng in the dark room with Crixus. She saw the body of her friend on the table and with deadly horror watched as they cut off her limbs. The whole tableau mirrored in her tear-filled eyes.

Crixus stood behind her, one arm wrapped tightly around her waist and the other has pressed to her mouth to do not let any single sound escape her mouth.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Agron, Nasir, Naevia and Crixus make it out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any errors. English is not my mother tongue.  
> Thank you for your understanding.

After a few hours later, but it seemed like forever. Both men went to sleep very early. Through the planks, which were over windows, could see that it was still light outside. The room was quiet, was heard snoring, wheezing from two monsters, who slept on beds, and the buzzing of flies, which flew around raw meat of their friend, Mira.

Agron was lying on his stomach, still hidden under the bed, and Nasir's weight rested on his back. Nasir's fingers were still buried in his shoulder and Agron was sure that later there will be bruises. Agron listened carefully, but all he could heard was a loud snoring and Nasir breathing, which sounded more calm, for which Agron was grateful.  
However, in this relative silence, Agron could think about how to get out of there, because they can not expect that someone will come and rescue them. This was not an action movie, where Tom Cruise or Chuck Norris will appear to save them. And Agron did not want to have Nasir in the presence of those things for longer than was necessary. He wanted Nasir to be away from there, immediately. As far as is possible.  
He took a deep breath, to give himself courage and peeked out from under the bed. All he saw were two men, the men who were disfigured. Agron began to crawl from under the bed, when something stopped him.

Nasir grabbed him firmly by the arm and when Agron rested his emerald eyes upon him, he was staring at him like if he was crazy. He shook his head slightly in a sign that he does not like it. In his face was written that he was afraid. Nasir was afraid of Agron. He did not want anything happen to him.

Agron looked at Nasir and motioned him to calm down and released his grip. He hated that look on his face. Fear and Terror. Emotions, which Agron will never want to see upon his face when they get out of there. If they get out of there.  
Slowly and carefully crawled from under the bed. Then he slowly stood up and looked from one man to another. Now, when he saw them in the dark, their faces were even nastier. They were pale with tumors all over their faces. Sunken eye sockets. The large forehead and they had only a few strands of white hair on theirs heads.  
Agron saw that both were sleeping and so he got down on one knee and held out his hand toward Nasir, to help him out from under the bed. His eyes were still fixed at both mutated man.

Nasir moved closer to the edge of the bed and looked at Agron with dread expecting what was going to happen. But instead of the sound of fight and other things, which Nasir expected, there were only Agron's hand. Sign for him to come out. A large heavy stone fell from his heart and Nasir came to believe that they get out.  
Nasir grabbed his hand and slowly get out from under the bed.

When Nasir was out from under the bed, Agron pulled him tightly to his broad chest and then shoved him behind his back, so that Agron's body was between Nasir and still sleeping monsters. The body, as big as a wall. Agron reached his hand behind and placed his hand upon Nasir's side and slowly begins to back toward the front door.  
All the time, Agron still had his eyes fixed at the monster. His eyes flicked from one to the other.

Quiet sound of opening door was heard from the back of the room. The door opened slowly and quietly, and Naevia and Crixus came out. Naevia looked terrified and broken. Her eyes were red from crying. Unlike Crixus, who kept his face of hard soldier.

Naevia walked slowly, her head turned to the right as she walked past the bed on which slept one of these monsters. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest and fear flowed through her body. Naevia as only one saw, what that freaks did with Mira's body and now, when she threw view towards the table, her stomach lurch. She had stomach almost in her throat.

Mira's body was on the table. With her back up. One leg was severed awry and both arms were missing. Her t-shirt was tore from her body and on her back, on her bare skin was imprint of bloody palm. As if one of those freaks marked her.

Naevia tore her gaze from the horror. Closed her eyes tightly, trying to push the image out of her mind. And that was the time, when it happened. While Naevia had her eyes closed, accidentally kicked the cans, which was on the ground and it fell over.

Everyone froze, when they heard a loud sound of cans, which had fallen to the ground. However, the monster only move his hand and continued his sleep.

Crixus tightly gripped Naevia around her waist and pushes her toward the door faster.

Nasir approached closer to the door. He wanted to be out of there as soon as possible. Longed to run away. His heart was beating faster and faster the closer he was to the door. He placed his hand on the doorknob, and then looked back over his shoulder. His honey eyes fell at Agron, who was still in place. Looking from one monster to the other.

Agron looked at the monsters as well as at Naevia and Crixus, who step by step approached them and the door. Despite the noise, monsters were still sleeping, but Agron did not want to push their luck to stay there longer. He turned and looked at Nasir and nodded to show him that he can open the door.

Nasir slowly rotated the doorknob and then slowly opened the door. The sun's rays penetrated in the gloomy room. He threw a last glance towards the monsters to see that they were still sleeping.  
He reached for Naevia's hand, who was more than grateful for the contact. Nasir gently squeeze her hand to calm her down a little and tell her that everything will be okay.  
Nasir began to slowly open the front door, but all of a sudden there was a loud creak. Too loud creak, which lasted only a few seconds.

Agron heard a creak as the first one, and his eyes immediately fell at the spiral at the door. The spiral was rusty and was not oiled.  
He did not think twice, just reached out and grabbed the spiral in his hand to prevent further sound.

Nasir looked up from the door and looked at spiral, which Agron held in fist and then looked at Agron. His eyes were widespread in terror and he could not tore his gaze from Agron.

"Go."Agron whispered, gripping spiral firmly in his hand. When Nasir opened the door, the spiral burried deeper into his palm. A thin trickle of blood ran down his palm.

Naevia and Crixus, right behind her, walked quickly, but quietly out and then began to run away from the hut. Only Nasir stayed there. He let go off Naevia's hand and let her and Crixus run, but he could not. Not until Agron was still in that horrible hut.  
He stared at Agron, who still held the spiral. 'Come,' Nasir moved lips and reached his hand for Agron.

Agron looked at Nasir and nodded his head towards where Naevia and Crixus ran. He wanted Nasir to follow Naevia and Crixus. He could not afford these things to woke because of the sound. Not until Nasir is not far enough.  
"Go." He whispered.

Nasir looked at him desperately. Nasir did not want to leave Agron, but he always had confidence in his man. Nasie squeezed tightly Agron's arm. He quickly nodded, turned and ran behind Naevia and Crixus.

Agron exhaled air from his lungs, when watched Nasir's back as he ran towards Naevia and Crixus. Nasir was stubborn, but Agron was glad that he believed in him.  
He turned and looked over his shoulder. The last look, which threw into the room to make sure that the monsters are still asleep. But when his eyes fell at one of the monsters, which looked older, his eyes were open and stared at him. A shock went through Agron's body and he immediately pulled from the door and ran behind Nasir, Naevia and Crixus, who began to climb up the steep hill. "Go! Go!" Agron screamed behind them and quickly followed them.


End file.
